


from a prompt

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blood and Violence, Decapitation, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sunny day in California





	from a prompt

**Author's Note:**

> my shortest story so far sorry

When isn't it a nice sunny day in California? It was so nice, that most of the people who worked for the Grumps returned home to relax under their own air conditioner, especially since Dan and Arin decided to hog it this afternoon. The air on his skin, the soft couch beneath him, and the silence in the room tempted Arin to doze off in the recording room. Right after he began to close his eyes, something clamped him on the lips. Was it a kiss? Nope. Dan had shoved a piece of cloth into Arin's mouth, and they were pushed down onto the couch, Dan landing on top.  
Dan sat on top of Arin, struggling to hold down his friend's arms as feet kick out from behind him. He finally got to tie Arin's wrists together with a bandana a fan mailed to them by pressing the hands together against the cushions.  
As quick as he could, Dan whipped out a mere chopping knife he stole from the kitchen and hid in his pants. When it sparkled under the studio lights, Arin's muffles through the cloth turned louder, but Dan smiled at the sound. In an instant, Arin felt a searing pain on his throat. Dan immediately begun slicing after hearing those whimpers-- he couldn't help it! Blood poured out from the neck, so liquidy that Dan kinda felt thirsty, but he shook the thought away. He'd really go for some cereal after this, though. As Captain Crunch crossed goods mind, Arin's mind went blank, and he stopped moving. Dan continued to sever the head, and it took a while to realize that his friend was even dead until he looked up into those cloudy eyes. Already? It wasn't like Arin to give up so quickly. Whatever, Dan will have fun without the encouraging whines of his now dead bff.  
Then, once Dan reached the bone, he giggled to himself. Here comes the funny part! Step 1) Untie the corpse's wrists; step 2) wipe the blood off of your knife on the bandana; step 3) raise that same knife up. Finally, Dan swings down and hacks the throat, causing the arms to bounce up. He stifles a laugh, but proceeds to repeatedly lop at the same spot. The couch is painted and spotted with crimson-- or rather a dark maroon since they bought this new purple couch a couple of weeks back. What a waste of money, Dan thought, now that there will be no more Game Grumps after this.  
Now angry, Dan tosses the knife onto the coffee table beside them and reaches down to clutch the body's head. With a violent twist and a tug, the last piece of skin that still held the head to the body was ripped, and Dan nearly stumbled off the couch from the force of his own pull. He took deep breaths, exhausted from the work he put on his arms.  
Lastly, Dan studied the head for a bit, holding it by the soft hair. He glared at its face eagerly. Hmm... Arin's still pretty cute even with that cloth that's secured in his mouth. Carefully stepping off the couch from above the motionless body, Dan reached down to pick up the chopping knife to stuff it back wherever in or around his pants. His long legs shivered, not from the shock of witnessing his best friend beheaded, but because he sat in the same position with his legs bent and spread out widely. He'll lose some weight after all that blood drains out, Dan thought. What a hysterical joke! He _totally_ laughed out loud as he solemnly stared at the head tucked under his armpit. No way is he keeping this head! Dan looked around frantically for somewhere to place it. Aha! Stuck on top of the fake Final Fantasy spear! Arin's wife loved him so much that she volunteered to decorate the recording room herseld for him, and now she can see his face whenever she walks in!  
After forcing the head onto the plastic spear, Dan watched as blood traveled down its handle. It's dripping again-- how embarrassing. Guessing that the wife would clean up the mess for them when she gets back, Dan ruffles Arin's hair like a prop and calls him a lucky man. Laughing to himself one last time before the sudden of adrenaline wears off, Dan exits the room.


End file.
